


Good morning

by Echo_D



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_D/pseuds/Echo_D
Summary: A/N - my first time writing smut 😬
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader, natasha romanoff/you
Kudos: 70





	Good morning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - my first time writing smut 😬

You were dreaming about having a date night with Natasha. You two had a lovely dinner and then watched a movie in your bed and enjoyed some more wine, which then led to fun night activities. A really good shimmering feeling was starting to form in your lower abdomen, which slowly woke you up and you realized you definitely weren't dreaming at all. 

Instead you woke up to slight movements under the covers, where Natasha laid sprawled between your legs. You wondered, for a second, how she got there without you knowing because you both were light sleepers. But that thought was quickly driven away by the increasing pleasure that was building up in your body under Natasha's relentless actions. Her mouth was working wonders in all the right places. 

"Natasha," you whispered, your voice still raspy from sleep. 

She didn't say anything back, being quite busy under the covers and you weren't sure if she heard you, until few seconds later when you could've swore you felt her smirk. After Natasha knew you were awake she slowed her actions to a halt and moved from your clit to caressing your thighs, placing open-mouthed kisses on each one and slowly getting closer to your core, soon making you shiver with anticipation.

"Nat, please," you moaned.

"Please what?" the redhead asked innocently, the question being muffled by the covers, while getting more and more closer to where you needed her the most.

"Stop teasing."

Natasha obliged as soon as you finished the sentence, kissing a path from your inner thigh to your core, making you buckle your hips once she reached your clit again. She put her hands on your hips, pressing them back down and circled her tongue over your clit few times before running it down the length of your pussy. 

She kept working on you, alternating between short strokes of her tongue and slow, firm ones that ended with her flattening her tongue against your clit. You were a writhing mess pretty soon. Your breathing was heavy and your hands were clutching on the sheets beneath you, occasional moans and grunts leaving your throat when Natasha hit a sensitive spot.

Hearing your moans was turning Natasha on, but it also encouraged her to keep going. She removed one of her hands from your hips and ran her finger through your wet folds.

"Nat, I _need_ you," you pleaded.

__

__

The redhead acted immediately. She ran her finger up and down the length of your pussy before entering you slowly, making you groan. She began to trust in and out, adding a second finger after couple of strokes, and continued her actions. Soon you were meeting her strokes with the trust of your hips, trying to reach your release. 

"Y-Yesss," you whimpered after she started to curl her fingers, "don't stop."

"I'm not planning to." Natasha said, attaching her mouth back to your clit, while continuing to curl her fingers into a spot that made your stomach tight. Soon your hips moved more messily, your body started to tremble and you could hear the blood pumping in your ears. It took only few more curls of Natasha's fingers before she felt your walls clench. Knowing you're really close the redhead sucked on your clit and curled her fingers one last time before your body tensed and a harsh moan of her name escaped your throat.

She peppered light kisses over your core, letting you ride your orgasm out. Natasha then gently pulled her fingers out and got from under the covers, while you were still trying to catch your breath. She laid down next to you, propping herself up on one elbow so she could place a kiss to your lips, "Good morning."

"Good morning indeed." you breathed out, making Natasha chuckle. You gently cupped her face and pressed a lingering kiss to her lips. "Love you."

"Mhhmmm" she murmured and raised her brow, "how much?" 

"Enough to return the favor" you answered and flipped the both of you, so Natasha was underneath you.

"And that's why I love y-" Natasha managed to say before you silenced her with a kiss.


End file.
